30 de Septiembre
by Neah Lotto
Summary: El Día del Beso es el día más estúpido que pudieron haberse inventado. ¡Quién diría la de cosas que pasan en esos días que se sacan de la manga! ¡Corre que Kenny te alcanza, Tweek! Creek, Bunny, Style


**Title:** 30 de Septiembre

**Autor:** Otoha Koneko

**Serie:** South Park

**Iniciado: **30 de septiembre del 2009

**Finalizado: **01 de Octubre de 2009

**Status: **Completo

**Pairings:** Creek, Style, Bunny

**Warnings:** Slash

**Disclaimmer:** South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone xP

**Music: **It's Easy Mmmkay-South Park Movie

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**30 DE SEPTIEMBRE**_ •·.·´¯`·.·•«

_A South Park Fanfic_

Así que hoy era el dichoso 30 de Septiembre, pensaba Craig mientras observaba con cierto fastidio un extremadamente cursi cartelón, hecho en papel rosado, rodeado de estúpidos corazones rojos a modo de marco, e incluso algunos de estas figuritas románticas tenían bobas caritas de felicidad.

Así que, aparte del Día del Amor y la Amistad, ese puto catorce de febrero, no había día que Craig odiara más que el 30 de septiembre.

Es decir ¿A quién jodidos se le pudo haber ocurrido hacer el estúpido día del Beso Robado?

Le mostró su dedo medio al estúpido cartelón y pasó a abrir su locker. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Stan y Kyle besándose y deseándose "Feliz Día del Beso Robado". Se sonrojó y tomó sus cosas a toda velocidad, huyendo de esa escena demasiado perturbadora para sus ojos.

Tan rápido que chocó con Tweek Tweak, quién también parecía estar huyendo de algo.

─ ¡GAH!─gritó Tweek cayendo al suelo de sentón, cubriéndose instintivamente la cabeza con sus brazos─ ¡No me lastimes!

─No voy a lastimarte, estúpido─ aclaró Craig, ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo─. ¿No somos amigos?

─Uh… si, supongo.

─ ¿Cómo que supongo?

─ ¡Ahg, lo siento, si somos amigos!

─Eso quería oír.

Los dos hicieron su camino hacia las aulas, tratando de ignorar a las chicas que los miraban depredadoramente, como si estuvieran luchando contra su impulso de saltar sobre ellos. Seguramente así era.

─ ¿Y de qué estabas corriendo?─ le preguntó Craig al rubio, que tembló un poco, mirando hacia todas partes.

─Estoy escondiéndome de Kenny─ murmuró en la voz más baja que pudo─. ¡Todo el día ha estado persiguiéndome, y yo ya no puedo más con la presión!

Su tic iba a toda velocidad.

─Vamos, cálmate, ya casi llegamos al salón de clases, y allí no podrá hacerte nada.

─ ¡Odio este día!

─Yo también─ coincidió Craig meneando la cabeza.

─ ¿Y de qué huías tú?

El pelinegro también miró hacia todas partes, para acercarse a Tweek y murmurarle al oído:

─Vi a Stan y Kyle besándose. Hombre, no sabes que tan jodidamente impactante es ver a esos dos besándose.

Aunque muy en el fondo, Tweek no pensaba eso, y sabía perfectamente que Craig tampoco lo pensaba en realidad. Que Stan y Kyle un día terminaran juntos era lo que todo el mundo estaba esperando.

Siguieron caminando, hablando sobre Red Racer, cuando Tweek sintió un jalón en la mochila, obligándolo a irse hacia atrás.

─ ¡GAH!─ gritó histérico, y su tic se hizo presente en su ojo cuando sintió que había caído en un par de brazos─. ¡Ah, suéltame!

No había duda de quién era.

─ ¿Por qué debería?─ preguntó Kenny McCormick relamiéndose los labios─. Es el día del Beso Robado, me gustan los rubios, y no puedo encontrar a Butters por ningún lado.

─ ¡Ah, no! ¡Oh, Dios!

─Ya déjalo─ ordenó Craig quitándole a Tweek de las manos, mostrándole su dedo─. Obviamente no quiere que lo beses, así que largo. Ve a buscar a Butters o a algún otro rubio a quien joder.

─No─ dijo Kenny sonriendo, y jalándole a Tweek de un brazo, a lo que Craig respondió jalándolo también, con mucha fuerza.

─ ¡Deténganse, van a romperme!─ gritó Tweek entrando en pánico por la fuerza que aplicaban los dos. ¿Y si le dislocaban los brazos? ¿Y si acababan desmembrándolo?

─ ¡Ya basta!─ gritó Craig empujando a Kenny─. ¡Tweek es mío, no tuyo!

Y diciendo esto, tomó con sus manos las mejillas de Tweek y le plantó un beso. Todos en el pasillo se giraron a mirarlos, desde que escucharon el grito de Craig, y ahora no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. ¿Craig Tucker y Tweek Tweak estaban besándose en medio del pasillo?

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, los dos se miraron ruborizados. Craig tenía ganas de salir corriendo de allí. ¿Qué carajos se suponía que debía de hacer ahora? Tal vez echar a correr era la opción más sensata. Estaba a punto de huir de allí, cuando Tweek lo tomó de la manga, obligándolo a mirarlo.

Y a pesar de que para Tweek todo esto era demasiada presión, se armó de coraje para decir un tímido:

─ F-feliz día del b-beso robado.

Craig sonrió, agradeciendo el gesto de Tweek y lo abrazó herméticamente, disfrutando del agradable calor que emanaba el cuerpo del que era hasta entonces su mejor amigo. Tal vez este era el paso que necesitaban para avanzar en su relación ¿no?

─El estúpido día del Beso Robado no es tan malo como creí─ comentó Craig sonriéndole al rubio, que también le devolvió el gesto─. ¿Quisieras ir a algún lado después de la escuela, Tweek?

─S-sí.

─Vale entonces, pero primero vayamos a la clase─ dijo Craig dándole otro beso, esta vez más profundo, jugueteando con la tímida lengua de Tweek, explorando esa boca con sabor a café. Tweek era sencillamente delicioso.

Los dos se miraron fijamente, sin necesidad de tener que decir algo para expresar todo lo que estaban sintiendo en esos momentos. Esas miradas bastaron. Esas miradas que se dieron cuenta de un pequeño detallito.

─ ¡Gah! ¿Dónde se metió Kenny?

Craig miró a su alrededor, pero no había ni rastro del chico de la parka naranja. No que le importara realmente la ubicación de ese hijo de puta de todas maneras.

─No lo sé, pareciera que simplemente se desvaneció

─Misión cumplida, chicos─ les anunció Kenny a Clyde, Token, Stan, Kyle, y Butters.

─Ya era hora ¿no creen?─ comentó Token, mientras todos se iban riendo al salón de clases. Sin embargo, Kenny y Butters se quedaron rezagados.

─L-lo hiciste muy bien, Kenny─ lo felicitó el rubio más pequeño, levantándose de puntillas para robarle un beso rápido al chico de la parka, que se tocó los labios conmocionado. Butters le sonrió y se dio la vuelta, pero en cuanto lo hizo, escuchó un ruido sordo.

─ ¡Gah! ¡A Kenny le dio un ataque al corazón!─ chilló Tweek aferrándose al brazo de Craig.

Stan y Kyle llegaron corriendo en cuanto escucharon a Tweek.

─ ¡Oh Dios mío, mataron a Kenny!

─ ¡Hijos de puta!

Craig puso los ojos en blanco y se llevó a Tweek fuera de allí, mostrándoles su dedo a todos.

Mientras iba tomado de la mano de su nuevo novio, se le ocurrió que tal vez debería de inventar una celebración alguna vez.

_***FINIS***_

Notas de la Autora:

¡Hola! Bueno aquí traje este mini fic inspirado en una serie de cosas que pasaron ayer en mi prepa. Yo no sé de dónde se sacan esas celebraciones de la manga, pero sí, ayer, 30 de septiembre, celebraron el Día del Beso Robado (¿?) xD

Nos vemos, prometo actualizar el otro fic de South Park, lo más pronto posible ^^

¡Bye!


End file.
